Where They Are Now
by xXAliceOliveraXx
Summary: 8 years after the "Inaba Murders" Everyone has forgotten the dreaded past and moved on. What happens when a new case opens. Will they have to return to the TV land? Will their friendship be strong enough to survive this horror?
1. Life In Inaba Letter from Yuki

**_Returning Home_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Persona 4. My main character's name is Nero Aragon on the game so he is going to go by Nero on here just so I don't get confused. I hope that you all enjoy this story. Please read and review. I love when people give critical feed back.

* * *

**Storyline:**

This story takes place 8 years after the end of the game. So much has changed in Inaba, the world is a much more beautiful place and the tragedy of the fog is no more than a distant memory. Yosuke and Chie are happily married with 2 children on the way, Rise and Kanji are engaged after Rise told Kanji she didn't mind that he enjoyed sewing and doing feminine things. Kanji has overcome his repressed feelings and become a counselor for misunderstood teenagers. Yosuke is now the Manager of Junes after his father died of a heart attack. Chie has opened up a Dojo called "_Your True Self Dojo_" which is very popular in the Inaba and Yaso-Inaba region. Yukiko is now the manager of the Amagi Inn and is still in love with Nero (Our Protagonist: They keep a love connection through writing and Nero visits every once in a while).

Rise has taken her Grandmother's place in the Tofu shop and is also planning her wedding which is set for a week after Nero returns. Naoto and Teddie are in a romantic relationship after Teddie convinced Naoto to go on a date with him. Naoto is still the youngest detective Inaba has and she is also the best. Nanako is now 14 and enrolled in Yasogami High. Ryotaro Dojima is now the Chief of the department and has time to start being a father (FINALLY) to Nanako.

Letter: Yukiko to Nero

January 13, 2019

My Dearest Nero,

I am so looking forward to you coming back home. It's been so long since I have held you in my arms and kissed your sweet brow. The Inn needs to go through some serious renovation due to the leak in the roof that Mrs. Ichijo complained about. Business is really well, just a little slow during the winter months, which is good because I'll have more time for you.

Chie is having twins! Oh Nero! I wish you could have been there to see the little ones; Yosuke was beaming with pride when they showed up on the screen. I haven't seen them so happy, well except for their wedding day maybe. Oh and Rise and Kanji are really excited for you to be back. Their wedding is set for a week after you return home so that they can stuff you in a tuxedo. Kanji seems a little upset that Rise won't take up his mother's place in the textiles shop…I wouldn't be too worried about it. It seems Teddie has a knack for things like that.

I saw Nanako today…baby she doesn't seem to happy. She is always in black and she is sort of punked out in a way. I haven't seen so many piercing on anyone before. She has her nose, her eyebrow, and her lip pierced. Dojima-san is worried about her, maybe she just needs to see her Big-Bro huh? Well I must get back to work now. I love you and I will see you in a week.

Much Love,

Yuki

Nero read Yuki's letter over and over just cherishing the words. After he had left Inaba the first time, he thought that there was no way he'd see any of his friends, or Yuki. He waited 8 long years to finish college so that he could move back to where he belonged. He missed all the times he had back then, he even missed the other world. He never dared to enter the T.V while he wasn't in Inaba. He didn't even know if he could anymore. He folded up the letter and packed it in his suit case. It would be a long flight from America to Japan, and then he would have to board a train for 5 hours to get to Inaba.

_Junes Department Store-Chie_

Chie was walking with Yukiko, Naoto, and Rise in the baby department store in Junes. Yuki had told her that she was starting to look like a balloon which seemed a bit harsh to Chie. She wasn't getting fat, she was pregnant! Damn it! She loved Yosuke very much and had for a long time, he never seemed to be over Saki Konishi however. It ticked her off that Yosuke could have feelings for someone who had been dead for years, sure her death was tragic but according to Nero and the stories she had heard, it wasn't like Saki even liked Yosuke.

She walked in her thought, not paying any attention to the footie pajamas Rise was showing her. Rise then shoved the pajama's into Chie's face.

"HEY RISE! I saw them. Geeze." Chie said with a hint of bitterness.

"Well it didn't look like you were paying attention Chie Senpai." Rise said in a whiney sing song voice. "Chie you are so lucky! I mean I am getting married in a few weeks but I don't know if I can ever have babies."

"You will Rise, I know you will." Yukiko said, "I mean you are so sweet and precious you have to have them."

"I can't even think about baby's right now. This case we have right now is driving me nuts." Naoto said, "Plus I don't think Teddie can produce the….uhm...I mean has the ability to have children. I mean he's a shadow and all." Chie looked at the girls who were gabbing. Did they understand that these children were her way of showing the love she had for Yosuke? She could see that Yosuke did love her, but every now and again she would see the spark of something that said, _**"I could have been with Saki."**_ She shook her head and allowed the girls to pick out clothes that they would put on Yosuke's tab.

She then felt arms go around her belly, she was about to flip the person behind her on his back and then Galactic Punt his ass outta there. When she heard Rise say, "Oh hi daddy!" She soothed herself and spun around to look into the eyes of Yosuke Hanamura. He smiled down at her and kissed her.

"I hope you guys aren't putting that on my tab." Chie smiled and said, "Of course we are. What are you going to do about it?" Yosuke smiled and rubbed her belly. "Well Mrs. Hanamura I guess I'll have to talk to upper management about giving me a raise."

"But Yosuke…" Rise said with a troubled look on her face, "You are the upper management." Yukiko then busted out laughing and Naoto just smiled. "Oh…wait…you guys were kidding around." She then spun around to Yukiko and whined, "Yukiko-Senpai that isn't funny." Yukiko just laughed and then stopped and looked at her watch.

"OH! He….I….You all better come to the inn tonight. I have a surprise." She ran out of the store leaving all of them speechless. Could Nero becoming home?

"Surprise?" Rise paused, "Huh could Nero Senpai be coming home today?"

"Maybe. Yuki did say 'He'." Naoto said, "well if that's the case I should go home and get Teddie, unless he is working at the Textile shop."

"Yeah. He should be." Yosuke said, "I mean that's where he was when I texted him a few minutes ago." Naoto nodded an left the store behind Yukiko. Rise bounced off behind her leaving Chie and Yosuke behind.

"Well I'll pay for these and go home and get everything ready for you when you get home." She started to walk away when Yosuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. He took the baby clothes from her and lifted her chin, "Chie I love you." He kissed her and then said, "I'll pay for these."

Chie smiled as he walked away and then bundled up in her jacket to leave the building. Who knew that Nero could do so much for the group with out even being there, well that was why he was their leader.


	2. Darkness Growing Nanako

Darkness Growing/Have You Seen That Girl?

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4.

This chapter has the Antagonist's train of thought. So please don't get pissed off. Think of it as a journal entry coming from a sick demented person.

Antagonist POV.

It's growing. I can feel it; the fog is appearing in Inaba again. The world will be as it once was. Darkness lets play a game. The Midnight Channel is back on; will the hero's come to save the day again? Adachi was a fool, he tampered with evidence, he couldn't do it right. I will do it right. I will show Adachi how the business is done. He couldn't keep up the charade. The truth is overrated. Lies and deceit will help me rule this land.

_Yasogami High School/Dojima Residence_-Nanako and Ryotaro Dojima

Black boots, pitch black hair, dark miniskirt, and black corset. These are the clothes that Nanako was wearing. She had changed so much, her look was intense, and it didn't show any representation of the girl that once was there. She had been through so much in her 14 years on this planet. He had changed her; he had been there for her when she needed him most. Her big bro…the one who had cared for her, saved her, and made her who she was today.

She got an SMS message:

_Yukiko Amagi (Big Bro's Girl)_

_01/21/2019_

_Hey Nanako, you should come by the inn today. We're going to have a big party. Nero is back for good! _

She smiled and jumped up and down. Her big bro was coming home! For good it said in the message. Oh she couldn't wait. She ran to her house and into her room, she wasn't going to wear this cute Goth getup to see her cousin. She remembered the statement she had made to him once. That they were going to get married when she was old enough, it was a foolish comment to make but still she remembered it because she loved him. They would laugh about it now, but she didn't know how he'd receive it.

She walked down the stairs to see her dad sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. She cleared her throat and twirled about the room. Ryotaro smiled and said, "Why Nanako-Senpai what is the occasion? Are you excited to know that Nero is coming home?" Nanako had changed into a pretty winter dress and scarf.  
"Oh daddy, I'm so excited. I've missed him so much! Are you going to the party that Yuki is throwing for him?" Ryotaro nodded and stood up, "We should be going soon." He walked to his bedroom and pulled out a bag from Junes. Nanako smiled, back when she was six, Junes meant the world to her, she was always so excited to get something from there and now her giddiness had appeared once again.

"-Gasp- Junes?!?" She opened the bag and pulled out a warm leather coat, she threw it on and giggled with excitement, the coat went to her knees and the leather was a dark black complete with a hood and pockets! Oh pockets! She couldn't contain her happiness. She hugged Ryotaro and said, "OH THANK YOU DADDY." Ryotaro hugged his daughter and moved her till she was about arms length. Her black short messy hair had been styled nicely, her piercings were taken out and she had a healthier glow about her face. She was pretty much the daughter he had before. He hugged her again and said, "Come on lets go." They walked out of the house and then the TV screen came on showing two glistening yellow eyes.

Antagonist POV.

Bah! Look at them all happy. The hero returns and all is well with the world. Well will the world be well when Nanako is murdered and hung upside down?? No. As for my final act will be a surprise. Let's start off our games with some regal entertainment, how about we select a younger specimen. No one likes when someone endangers a child. I believe that we should start off with someone who is about 6 yes that sounds good. When the fog lifts turmoil and tragedy will surround Inaba. How about I select our small town idol who is Inaba's favorite child…Kinki Ichijo. Once the youngest heir to the Ichijo family falls, then the entire world will bend to my will. Starting with our lovely small town hero's.


End file.
